Laundry Day
by ScrapEls
Summary: Jennifer decided to take the dirty clothes on the floor to the Laundromat.


**This one's for M, who owns the outrageous shirt Duke ends up in in this story. Thanks for supporting me and for being the best fangirl ever! Love you so much.**

Duke spluttered, shaking water out of his hair and climbed aboard the deck. In the weak, early morning sunshine he stretched like a large, contented cat. Grabbing a towel that he had left hanging on the boat's rail, he dried himself off and proceeded into the boat, looking for Jennifer. And his clothes. Because his clothes weren't on the rail where he had discarded them and he couldn't see them anywhere on the deck.

Reaching the little alcove where they slept, he stopped short in surprise. The floor, which over the years, had become his primary closet, the actual closet only being used to store moth eaten sweaters and old fishing gear, was swept clean of all his clothes. Not even a single sock was left. And to top it all, Jennifer was nowhere to be found.

Duke stared around the boat in confusion. Was there a clothes Trouble going on? Was that why all his clothes were gone? He chuckled suddenly, thinking of Nathan if this really was a clothes Trouble. That man would rather die than come out of his house if this was the case. Still smirking, he picked up his phone from the covers to dial Audrey and find out what the hell was going on. And how Nathan was taking his nakedness. Bonus points to the Troubled person if he did this after Nathan reached Haven PD, he snorted.

He was just about to dial when he heard Jennifer's footsteps on the deck. Dropping his phone, he went up to meet her.

'Hey, Jennifer. Wait a minute.' He stopped and pointed a finger at her, looking confused.

'What?' she asked, smoothing her blouse and looking down at herself.

'Why do you have clothes on?' he asked.

Jennifer laughed. 'Duke, we had a fantastic night. After a fantastic night comes a fantastic breakfast. Though we could do it naked, but I would prefer being clothed.' She grinned, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Standing on tip toe, she pressed a kiss to his open mouth. 'So, Mr. Naked. Want to grab some breakfast?'

He stood there, gaping at her. 'But, Jennifer. Where are my clothes?' he finally asked her, taking both her hands in his and looking confusedly at her. 'I thought it was a clothes Trouble. That's why all my clothes disappeared. Was almost about to call Audrey to find out exactly where Nathan realized he was naked.' He grinned but seemed a little unsure of himself now.

Jennifer took a step back and stared. 'Wait a minute. You're not making any sense, but, _all _ your clothes?'

'Yeah. All my clothes are gone. Did you do something?'

Jennifer gasped. 'I'm sorry Duke, it's not a Trouble, it's me. I thought I'd wash your clothes because I was going to wash mine and then I figured there was no machine on the boat so I drove them up to the Laundromat. All the clothes that were on the floor… I took them.' She added a little timidly.

'What the hell! You mean to tell me, that all my clothes, _all my clothes in this entire world_ are being washed at a Laundromat?' he looked almost shocked.

'Duke, I didn't know those were ALL your clothes! They were just lying on the floor so I bundled them up and put them in the car.' She said, her mouth threatening to start giggling.

'Argh, Jennifer. I have no clothes!'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' she asked mischievously.

'Bad. Soon Audrey or Nathan will call me for some stupid Trouble and oh God- there they are!' he quickly ran inside, calling to Jennifer to keep them busy and then come find him some clothes.

'Ah, hello!' Jennifer smiled at the two approaching people, both holding identical coffee cups.

'Hi, Jennifer. Where's Duke?' Audrey asked while Nathan nodded a hello.

'Uh, he's sick.' Jennifer improvised on the fly but then regretted her choice of excuse when both began to look concerned, though Audrey more so. 'Just a little bump on the head, actually! Nothing to worry about! I was just going to go and bandage him up.' And she disappeared into the boat as well, leaving the two cops out on the dock.

Quickly, she flung her suitcase open and rummaged through the clothes.

'Everything here is too girly!' Duke whispered in annoyance. 'I can't go out in a dress!' Jennifer giggled at that but Duke let out a low growl and began to pace the small room. 'Any minute now, they're going to knock at the door.'

'Aha!' Jennifer exclaimed, throwing some jeans and a purple shirt at him. 'Normal enough. Get changed.' She walked to the little first aid kit and came up with the bandages. Waiting impatiently for Duke to put on the very fitted jeans, she grabbed his shoulders and sat him down on the table.

'Jennifer! What are you doing?' he asked, as she unwrapped a roll of white bandages and started wrapping it around his head.

'Told. Audrey. You. Bumped. Your. Head.' she panted between breaths as she tied it tight around his head.

'Okay. Let's go.' She pulled him up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and then stifled a giggle as she realized which shirt she had given him.

'Ah, Audrey. Nathan. How are you?' Duke asked genially, rubbing his hands together as he came up on the deck.

Audrey started to speak but then stopped short, her eyes focused somewhere on Duke's chest. Nathan was doing the same, wearing a curiously amused expression.

'What?' Duke asked, looking down at the shirt. It was bright purple, that he could live with, but then he saw the scrawled script on it and the little fuzzy bee. _Don't worry, bee happy. _Duke simply stared at the fuzzy creature, oh God, was that real yellow fuzz?! Behind him Jennifer exploded into giggles and so did Audrey. Nathan maintained his amused expression but the corners of his mouth twitched.

'Well. Why don't Jennifer and I have a little chat and catch up with you guys at HPD?' Duke said, ushering the cops off his boat and rounding on Jennifer who fell over giggling as he approached her and picked her up by the waist.

'Now let's see…' he paused in mock thought. 'What should your punishment be?' as he started to press hot little kisses to her neck, feeling her body arch in his arms as small moans escaped her.

'Punishment, Crocker?' she laughed. 'I should wash your clothes more often!'


End file.
